Imperial Militia
The Imperial Militia (Vanukeaans: Keizerlijke Militie) is the paramilitary organization of the Imperial Union. It was founded on the same date as the party with the intent of raising a national force to protect the party. The militia however, has grown far beyond that. Now that Vanuku has an Emperor the militia serves as a back-up force in cases of war, all recruits of the militia follow an intensive training provided by the Imperial Land Forces and, in terms of discipline and training, are more or less equal to a professional army. History In late 3288, when Adriaan van Nachten and Anna-Maria van Wiel tot Wiel where making the foundations of the Imperial Union they found out that the Vanukuian laws on political paramilitaries where quite liberal, it was legal to have a paramilitary but the government would regulate their size, training and equipment as well as the places where they where allowed to be present. The articles in the law about political paramilitaries made it clear that the main intent for paramilitaries was to serve as a protection and security team to safeguard the party's property and members. The two founding members thought this to be a fine addition to the party, it was safer for the party to have it's own security team instead of hiring outsiders. Duke van Nachten knew Sjaak de Ruijter, a man with a lot of experience in the military sector. De Ruijter had served in the Vanukuian Armed Forces for 9 years. Then he emigrated to Dorvik where he eventually became head of the security department of BismarckPaulus AG. After 10 years he returned to Vanuku and joined a private contractor company, traveling across Terra for contractors who needed armed troops. De Ruijter was now a grizzled veteran and had always been a contact of Duke van Nachten. He accepted the position to lead the Imperial Militia. In the summer of 3289 the militia already had 50 active members who where used to guard and protect the regional offices of the Imperial Union. When the party went national the number of volunteers in the militia steadily rose, by August 3292 the total membership had reached over 10,000 persons. By now the militia was becoming more than just a security team, professionals where used to train the new recruits and the richer noble families funded unique equipment and firearms for the militia. In the spring of 3297 the total membership reached 100,000 individuals. The coronations of Emperor Johannes I had caused a massive stream of people to sign up. By now the Imperial Union was in complete control of the government which made it possible for the militia and the armed forces to cooperate. The government endorses the militia and offered all those who joined a modest salary for reservist duty. In 3299 the membership stalled at 114,000 people, over 100,000 of these where reserves while the remaining part where full-time security guards for the Imperial Union and the party's members. Duties The Imperial Militia's responsibilities and duties are to guard and protect the party and her members, to defend Vanuku in times of war and to serve and protect the Emperor of Vanuku. Roughly 12,500 members are full-time security guards while there are 100,000 more reservists who can be called up in times of war. All of these have enjoyed extensive professional military training provided by the Vanukuian Armed Forces. When war reaches Vanuku itself, all of these people are called up for active duty. The members are then divided in 10 divisions led by a general headquarters. The Militia is then added to the other troops of Vanuku as a corps, they stand under direct command of the Emperor who can transfer his command to the Military High Command making the militia effectively part of the other land forces of Vanuku. Organization The militia is divided in 10 divisions, only one of these is active full-time. The other 9 are reservists who visit their military base twice a month for shooting practice and other exercises. When war reaches Vanukuian soil the divisions are organized in a corps called the XXI Corps 'Militia' (Vanukeaans: XXI Korps 'Militie'). It is then a part of the active fighting force of Vanuku and is most likely made a part of the Federal Guard army groups. Overall the militia is in some way a more liberal army, there are less regulations than in the professional army and after the training is done the behaviour between officers and enlisted soldiers is rather casual. This gives the militia a more friendly image to the outside world. Militia Divisions *'1st Militia Division 'Protectors'' (Vanukeaans: 1e Militie Divisie 'Beschermers') *'2nd Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 2e Militie Divisie) *'3rd Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 3e Militie Divisie) *'4th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 4e Militie Divisie) *'5th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 5e Militie Divisie) *'6th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 6e Militie Divisie) *'7th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 7e Militie Divisie) *'8th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 8e Militie Divisie) *'9th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 9e Militie Divisie) *'10th Militia Division' (Vanukeaans: 10e Militie Divisie) Ranks of the Imperial Militia The Imperial Militia uses ranks in the same style as the military. The militia's ranks however are simplified, making them easier to use among the small active force. *'Captain-General' (Vanukeaans: Kapitein-Generaal) *'Colonel' (Vanukeaans: Kolonel) *'Lieutenant-Colonel' (Vanukeaans: Luitenant-Kolonel) *'Major' (Vanukeaans: Majoor) *'Captain' (Vanukeaans: Kapitein) *'Lieutenant' (Vanukeaans: Luitenant) *'Warrant Officer' (Vanukeaans: Adjudant) *'Sergeant' (Vanukeaans: Sergeant) *'Corporal' (Vanukeaans: Korporaal) *'Private First Class' (Vanukeaans: Soldaat der Eerste Klasse) *'Private' (Vanukeaans: Soldaat) Category:vanuku